


Tiny

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [331]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Microphilia, Spells & Enchantments, Tiny Castiel, background wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I ask for a microphilia prompt where Cas gets shrunk and somehow ends up stuck in Dean's underwear, and when dean has sex with Sam he doesn't realise Cas is there so he gets trapped under the condom and ten covered in cum whilst dean and Sam fall asleep unaware of Cas. Thank you :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny

Cas figured that he’d piss off the witch if he tried to smite her. What he didn’t plan was the witch getting a curse in before dying.

He felt a little funny, and figured to go to Sam and Dean to ask them for some help, and Cas flew off.

As he was flying, he realized something was really wrong, when he started getting extremely dizzy and seemed to crash land somewhere.

Wherever he was, it was dark, and somewhat warm.

“Hello?” Cas called out. No one answered, and Cas had no way of seeing in the dark.

He got up and tried to fly away, only to get dizzy again, and fall down on whatever soft thing he was standing on.

Cas grunted, realizing how much trouble he was in, and slowly, he got up again, trying desperately hard not to loose his footing.

He reached out, and felt something…..warm? Whatever he was touching was warm, and silky smooth.

“What…?” Cas asked. He didn’t get much time to think because suddenly, everything started to shake and move around.

“Ahh!” Cas cried out, holding onto the thing that he found. After a few minutes the shaking stop and voices were heard, muffled, but heard.

“Hello!” Cas called out, afraid of the shaking to start again. “Hello!”

The muffled voices went on, seeming to talk to one another, and Cas recognized them.

“Sam! Dean! Help!” He called. But they didn’t hear him. The shaking started back up again, and Cas held on as well as he could. The shaking seemed to be going in a rhythm. Up…down…up….down, and every time it went down, Cas felt pressure of something else.

The thing he was holding got a little warmer, and Cas felt it start to harden.

“Where am I?” He asked, wishing that he could fly out of this dark cave thing he seemed to be stuck in.

He heard grunting and he felt something turn around, still pressed close to him and the hardening thing he held onto.

Cas heard a sharp cry from Sam’s part, and Cas panicked, thinking that Sam might be in danger, but then he heard a loud moan and small jerks come from the right.

Dread grew in Cas, as he thought about where he might be, and he prayed to his father above that it wasn’t what he thought.

Cas felt shifting and suddenly, there was light filtering through a hole. When Cas looked, he wish he didn’t.

The angel could see glimpses of naked flesh. Sam’s naked flesh, and Dean groaned, realizing where he was, and realizing what he was touching.

Dean’s hard dick.

Cas debated about falling out of Dean’s boxers when suddenly those started to lower, and Cas had no choice but to keep holding on to the older Winchester’s hard member.

He saw Dean bringing something to his dick, and then Cas was encased in a condom.

“Dean! Sam! Wait! I’m…”

He got cut off when Dean started rubbing his dick against Sam’s ass again, and Cas shut his eyes, making a note to ‘bleach his brain’ as Dean and Sam called it when they saw something they wish they hadn’t seen.

“Feel that Sammy? All for you.” Dean growled, and Cas could hear Sam’s moans, and wished that he wasn’t there as he heard the squelch of the lube that Dean was using to open Sam.

“Dean!” Sam cried out, and Cas realized that Dean was going to fuck Sam soon, and he started struggling to get out of the condom.

Cas was too trapped and too slow and suddenly he was sinking inside Sam, becoming more warm, and more confined, and everything became pitch black again.

Cas could feel every clench and every shift that Sam and Dean made, and the noises that the two made were only muffled when Dean thrust into Sam.

Every time that Cas could, he tired to get out of the condom, but couldn’t, and he had to endure the fucking that Dean gave Sam.

When Dean gave a rough thrust, he heard Sam cry out loudly again, and everything started to tighten around him, and Cas figured that Sam just came.

Then he started to panic again, realizing that Dean was going to come soon after Sam, and he started to squeeze his way out.

But, Cas didn’t move fast enough and as Dean came, it got onto Cas, and Cas heard Dean and Sam moaning.

_This definitely calls for a break and possibly some therapy up in Heaven._

Dean pulled out of Sam, and collapsed by his brother, condom still on.

Cas could hear the murmurs and whispers of love each brother gave to the other, and soon he realized they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Cas wormed and struggled, Dean’s come not helping at all, and finally, Cas was free of the condom, still covered in Dean’s come. He groaned to himself, trying to shake off what was on him, and he got away from the brothers, staying on the edge of the bed, wiping himself clean and wishing his could wipe his memory of what he just had to endure.


End file.
